All for love
by mindovermatter16
Summary: As Padme and Anikan try to find a balance between love and politics, friendships are tested, loyalties are questioned, and secrets are revealed as the two find out what it means to truly give all for love. Rated T to be safe. CHAPTER4 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! No sadly I do not own star wars or any star wars characters or places. I only made up the story.

Hope you enjoy

"Senators, I strongly disagree. Using an army to try and ensure peace will only lead to violence. We are telling the people that we are not in control, we don't trust them, and we're giving them reason to attack. It will only lead to a civil war. And I'm sure we can all agree, we want to avoid a civil war, by any means necessary."

Padme Amidala stood straight. Meeting the eyes of various senators. Determined to show how strongly she felt about the situation.

Chancellor Palpatine's voice rang out among the senate. "Senators, it appears that no definite resolution will be made today. The senate is dismissed for the time being."

Padme sighed. This was getting old. Some definite decisions needed to be made, it couldn't be put off for much longer."

As she stepped into the hall of the meeting assembly, Senator Organa stopped her. He was a large man, but he had kind eyes.

"Good evening Miss Padme." he smiled.

Padme returned his smile, "Evening Senator."

"Will you be joining us for the Senate Gala tonight?"

"Yes, I will be there."

"Good, good. I look forward to seeing you there." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure these debates cannot continue for much longer."

Padme smiled warily, "Until this evening, Senator." He smiled and continued on his way.

Once Padme entered her own quarters, she felt like she was finally able to breath. She allowed her thoughts to wonder to a certain Jedi, miles away from her.

Anikan Skywalker. Her husband.

Padme felt her heart swell at the thought. She still couldn't believe that she was now Padme Skywalker. Just as quickly as her happiness had come, it was gone. She felt nothing but a dull ache. She hadn't seen Anikan in three months. She missed everything about him. His eyes, his smile, how utterly and completely

Happy she felt when she was around him. The love she felt when she was around him was almost tangible.

She missed him so much.

She sighed and called for Dorme. It was nearly time for the gala.

The gala was held in the Senators meeting room. The room had been beautifully redecorated into a soft, peaceful atmosphere. Many people were in the center, dancing in what appeared to be the waltz.

Padme felt her heart constrict, she longed to see her husband, to be near him. She sighed, considering to simply leave and mourn for what she was missing. However appealing that idea seemed, she couldn't.

She still had to play the part. Pretend that nothing was wrong.

"Senator Amidala." She turned at the sound of her name. Gin Sol stood before her. He, like Anikan, was a padiwan learner. She couldn't quite recall the name of his master. For some reason, he seemed different from other padiwans. She couldn't quite place it, but there was something about him that always seemed to unnerve her.

She smiled, "Good evening Gin sol."

"You look quite lovely senator." He gazed at her with eyes that seemed to see through her. She looked down, not sure how to take this comment. The way he was looking at her, it was making her feel uncomfortable.

"Thank you Gin Sol." She murmured.

"Would you care to dance Senator?" She hadn't expected that. She wasn't sure how to respond.

"I...I..." She felt a presence behind her.

"I'm sorry, but the senator is already spoken for."

Padme felt her stomach explode into a million butterflies and her heart did flip-flops.

She turned around, bumping into her husband. Anikan. She wanted so badly to kiss him over and over.

She nearly lost it. She forced herself to put a reign on her emotions. She looked up into

Anikan's icy blue eyes. He was looking at Gin Sol, eyes flashing with irritation. Gin Sol was frowning at them both.

"Is that so, Senator?"

He and Anikan locked gazes. Padme coughed politely. "Indeed. Perhaps another time Gin Sol."

Gin Sol finally looked away from Anikan. " Well then, I will leave you to your evening." With that, he walked away.

Padme turned once again to her husband. He grinned and extended his hand, "Milady?"

"Why certainly master Jedi." She giggled. He led her to the floor. He pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck, his hands rested in her waist. His lips hovered by her ear. To anyone else in the room, they simply appeared to be reunited friend enjoying one another's company.

"Padme." He whispered. His voice, so wistful, sent shivers down her spine. "Oh, Padme, I've missed you so much. I feel like I've been away for a lifetime." His gripped tightened on her waist as he spoke, pulling her even closer to him. "Everyday without you was torture."

Padme smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. She took a deep breath, enjoying his smell, ridiculously happy to be in his arms once again.

To her dismay, it couldn't last. "Anakin?" Padme heard Obi Wan's voice over the crowd.

Anikan groaned. Padme felt a sudden sense of loss begin to fill her again. She gripped his shoulders, unwilling to let him go.

He smiled and gently began to pull away. "Until tonight, my love."

"I love you, Ani." And he disappeared into the crowd.

Gin Sol, who had been watching the Padme and Anikan, frowned, his anger rising. Anikan was getting cocky. Just because he was the supposed Chosen One, he thought he had rights to everything.

Including Padme. Jedi or not, Gin Sol could tell Anikan was attached to her. Well, he mused, that wont continue very long, Anikan would need to be dealt with. Chosen one or no Chosen one, Padme was his.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: once again, I don't own star wars or any of its places or characters.

Chapter 2

Padme made her way back to her seat, forcing herself to breathe. One minute he had been there. The next, he was gone. She felt as if her heart were literally being ripped in two.

"Until tonight my love." He had whispered. Padme felt like screaming. Tonight was a long way off.

'Padme', she thought to herself, 'snap out of it.' She forced herself to remember that she was still a senator and the others mustn't see her in distress, lest they become suspicious.

She reached for a glass of water on the table. As she sipped it, she couldn't help but wonder what Anikan was doing.

"Anikan. Anikan? Do you hear me?" Anikan suddenly became aware of Obi Wan's hand being waved back in forth of his face.

"Yes Master?"

Obi Wan frowned. "What is it Anikan? I can't help you if I don't know what the problem is." For the past several weeks Obi Wan had been feeling Anikan emit some very strange emotions. Almost as if he was missing something, or someone. Obi Wan strongly suspected it had something to do with the senator from Naboo. The feelings had only intensified since Anikan had learned that we were going to return home from our previous mission.

"There is no problem Master." What is it you were asking?"

'Liar.' Anikan thought bitterly to himself. The problem was that he had been dragged away to give the council a final debriefing of the success of their mission when all he wanted was his wife.

Padme Amidala, now Padme Skywalker. He had missed her. He had been away from her for so long, he felt that if he wasn't able to spend some time with her alone, without having to keep up their carefully mastered façade, that their secret would not be a secret for much longer.

He thought back to their brief moment at the gala. She looked so beautiful. The dress had complimented he so well that he wished he could keep every man at the gala from looking at her in it.

Especially Gin Sol. Anikan could feel him. He wanted her. Padme. His wife.

Anikan could feel his anger beginning to swell within him. If Gin Sol laid so much as a hand on his wife, he would no longer have one.

But, when he had finally got to hold her close to him, he felt his love for her sweep over him and he had struggled to keep his emotions at bay. He wanted so badly to kiss her. Or just hold her. Let her know she was his heart.

Anikan took a deep breath and force himself to concentrate on what his master was saying."

"… council meeting should not take long. The sooner we report, the sooner we can retire, as I'm sure you're most eager to do."

Anikan had to force himself not to show just how happy that would make him. "Yes Master" he said as solemnly as possible.

He and Obi Wan made their way to the council.

Padme had had enough. She was more than ready to return to her room.

As she made her way along the dark hall she heard a sound. It sounded like footsteps. She turned around. There was no one there that she could see.

She continued to walk.

"Hello Senator." Said a harsh voice. Suddenly, she was grabbed roughly from behind. She tried to scream, but a large hand was suddenly over her mouth. She twisted violently, struggling to get loose. Even more suddenly then the attack, she was thrown roughly into the wall. As she tried to look at him, she felt her attackers metal forearm press into her neck. She couldn't breathe.

Then, as if willed out of thin air, a flash of a Jedi's light saber broke into the darkness. She heard her attacker yell in agony, saw the arm that fell to the ground. Watched on with wide, terrified eyes as the Jedi used the force to throw he attacker roughly into the wall.

She turned to face the Jedi. "An-"

The Jedi pulled back his hood. It was Gin Sol. "Are you alright Senator?

She breathed. "I'm fine." She said softly, rubbing her neck.

"We need to get you to the council and report of this attack." Gin Sol said solemnly.

"I really don't think that that'll be necessary—"

"Senator, with all do respect, you are not safe. I can't allow you to walk the halls alone. And the council needs to be made aware of this attack."

Padme frowned, but sighed in resignation. "Alright Gin Sol."

Anikan was anxious for the meeting to be over. He could feel her. He knew something had happened.

"Of your success Master Kenobi, pleased we are." Said Master Yoda. "We must—" He stopped short, frowning.

Anikan noticed as all of the council turned toward the door. Within seconds, it opened and Gin Sol walked in. Anikan felt his heart skip a beat as Padme walked in behind him.

Gin Sol bowed. "Forgive me Masters for interrupting. There is a situation concerning the senator that you should be aware of."

Anikan nearly stopped breathing as Gin Sol then proceeded to explain the attack on Padme's life.

He stared at her and she met his eyes. She gave the slightest hint of a smile. No doubt trying to reassure him.

Well, he wasn't reassured. Someone had tried to kill his wife. He tried to hide his irritation at the knowledge that Gin Sol had rescued her.

He also felt his anger beginning to show as well. She could have been killed. Someone had attempted to kill his wife. And they would pay. Even if it meant he had to destroy them with his bare hands. He saw Obi Wan turn to stare at him. He cleared his throat. Forcing himself to calm down.

"Were is the bounty hunter now?" asked Master Windu.

"He is being detained in the detention room on level five. Awaiting interrogation." Said Gin Sol. Mace Windu nodded.

"In the meantime our greatest concern is the Senator's safety." At this point Padme tried to interject. "Council, I assure you, I'm fine. Attacks are part of being a senator. I can't leave now. I must—"

"Senator," said Master Windu, "We understand your reluctance to want to leave at such a time as this. Especially since we know how relieved you were that the last debate over the clone creation was put off during you retreat with Anikan to Naboo. We realize all to great that even though the clones were valuable to us on Geonosis that further use of them is still heavily in debate. However, your life is far more important than the vote."

Padme looked as if she was going to debate this statement, but a look from Anikan silenced her.

"I'm afraid," Windu continued. "That for your protection, we must ask you to once again allow Obi Wan and his apprentice to assist you off this planet, until we can be sure that you will be safe." At this Anikan saw a flash of irritation in Gin Sol's eyes.

As for Padme, Anikan could feel the anger rolling from her. But he also felt her resolve wearing thin. 'Yes!' he wanted to shout at her. He knew how much this vote meant to her, but he wanted her to be safe. He wanted to be near her to keep her from danger. And if that meant that she might have to miss the vote, then the vote might be missed.

She sighed. "Very well."

Obi Wan turned to Anikan. "Anikan, would you please escort the senator back to her room while I finish up here."

"Yes Master." Said Anikan. He bowed and made his way to Padme.

"Mi' Lady." He bowed before her. She glanced away. She turned and made her way to the door, Anikan followed.

"One more thing Anikan." Said Master Windu. Anikan turned to face the council. "Gin Sol will accompany you."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Again, I don't own Star Wars.

Chapter Three

Anakin was furious. He followed silently behind Padme and her guards.

His wife was nearly killed and he hadn't been there to protect her.

As Padme reached her door she turned, nodding her head towards the guard. The guard nodded in turn and headed in the direction of the security room.

Anakin moved closer as Padme placed her hand on the security pad.

The two walked silently inside. As soon as the door closed, Padme turned and threw herself into Anakin's waiting arms.

Anakin had never been so grateful to have her. He lifted her face to his and kissed her, letting his fingers run lightly through her hair, tracing lightly down her neck. His heart was pounding loudly. He pulled her closer without breaking the kiss.

Padme responded to his touch by wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. After a few moments the two pulled away, breathing deeply.

Padme looked at him, eyes bright. She stroked the side of his face with her hand and smiled. "Ani, my Jedi protector once again."

Anakin frowned, burying his face into her neck.

"Ani?" Anakin could hear the worry in her voice, could feel it.

"I wasn't there to protect you." He whispered into her neck. Padme pulled away, lifting her eyes to face him.

"Anakin, you can't possibly blame yourself for that!"

"I should have been there," he said fiercely, looking away. " I should have been able to do something!"

"Anakin Skywalker." Padme said, turning his head to meet her eyes. "You were doing your job. It was _not_ your fault. Its over, I'm right here and I'm fine."

Anakin shook his head stubbornly. "But I should have been there, not Gin Sol."

Padme studied her husband intently, searching his face. "Is that what's bothering you? That Gin Sol saved me?"

Anakin looked past her at the wall. "He has feelings for you, in more ways than just his respect for you as a senator."

Padme smiled at him. "But I'm yours Anakin."

She pulled him into another embrace. "I'm your wife and I'm yours."

At this Anakin picked her up, cradling her with one arm beneath her knees and the other supporting her back. He walked over to the couch and sat down, placing her gently beside him, her legs comfortably over his. He brought his lips to hers.

He felt as if he was on top of the galaxy. He moved his hand to the back of her neck, pulling her closer. He felt like a starving man that had finally been given water.

Suddenly, Anakin pulled away. Disentangled himself from Padme and jumped from the couch.

"Obi Wan is coming." He hissed, frustrated at having his brief moment with his wife interrupted.

Padme nodded and hurried to the bedroom.

Anakin breathed, putting control over the swirl of emotions that Padme had caused within him. A minute later, Obi Wan came in. Gin Sol behind him.

"How is she?" asked Obi Wan. Anakin watched as Gin Sol fixed his gaze on him at the question.

"She is fine." Anakin answered truthfully and a bit defensively. "I only wish I knew who would want to harm her and why."

Obi Wan sighed. "Be careful Anakin. We all know that you are fond of the senator, but you mustn't let your personal feelings get in the way."

Anakin turned away, wishing that his master would not lecture him in front of Gin Sol.

He turned away from them both, walking out to Padme's balcony. He felt the chill of the night that seemed to crawl through him. He sighed.

A moment later he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"**We** _will _find out who is after her Anakin." Said Obi Wan.

Anakin nodded. "I know Master."

The two men walked inside.

"Master Obi Wan, what plan of action has the council decided Obi Wan?" Anakin tried not to be aggravated by Gin Sol's questioning but he couldn't help it. Obi Wan however, was oblivious to Anakin's feelings toward Gin Sol.

"The council has decided that—"

The doors to Padme's bedroom slid open and Anakin felt his breath catch at the sight of his wife.

She wore a dark blue robe over her evening gown. The robe had deep gold designs swirling along the sleeves. As she turned to shut the doors Anakin could see more designs that ebbed out from the top and flowed throughout the bottom of the robe in a swirling design. Her hair was in curls, flowing down her back. She was breathtakingly beautiful.

As she turned and faced the three men, Anakin couldn't help but to notice how beautifully Padme's curls framed her face.

"Obi Wan, Gin Sol." She said, bowing her head in acknowledgement. The Jedi bowed in return.

"Senator," said Obi Wan. "I trust that you will be ready in the morning?"

Padme looked startled for a moment. "We're leaving so soon?"

"Yes milady, I'm sorry for any inconvenience that these arrangements may cause you, but it's for your protection."

She nodded. "I understand Master Obi Wan. I merely wish I had been given a bit more time to prepare."

"Again Senator, for that I apologize."

"May I ask where I am being relocated to?"

"Of course senator," replied Obi Wan. " We leave for Tatooine in the morning."

A/N: sorry, I know this one's a bit shorter; hopefully some longer chapters are coming soon. Hope you all enjoy, please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Even from where she stood, Padme could visibly see how pale Anakin's face had become.

Then it hit her: Tatooine!

Anakin hadn't returned to that ball of sand since his mother died.

Her heart went out to her husband. This was not going to be easy for him. Memories of her time in Tatooine filled her mind: meeting Watto, meeting Anakin's step-family, the range of emotions that played over Anakin's face as he learned of his mother's kidnapping, Anakin crying as she tried to comfort him.

Padme shook her head, trying to press the thoughts away. She cleared her throat, "Well, I suppose I should prepare. Goodnight gentlemen."

The three men bowed and Padme retreated to her room.

"Master," said Anakin, "Should we not prepare the ship for flight?"

"Yes, of course." Said Obi Wan. "Gin-Sol, I'd value you assistance with the ship, Anakin, stay and watch over the Senator."

"Yes, Master" replied Anakin and Gin Sol.

"Padme's guards are just one level below and you know how to reach me if there is any trouble. Gin Sol and I should be back by morning."

With that, Obi Wan and Gin Sol walked silently out of the room. Anakin waited until he could no longer sense their presence within the building, then he walked towards his wife's room.

She was sitting up in her bed, staring at the passing air traffic through her window. Anakin could only stare at how beautiful she was. She looked at him and Anakin could feel her concern. He sighed, it seemed that she spent most of her time being concerned for him. Padme jumped from the bed and ran into his arms.

Anakin held her tightly, pressing her against him. All the emotions that he worked so hard to keep hidden, once again swept through his entire body.

"Anakin." She whispered. "Tatooine?"

"I know." Replied Anakin. He took a breath. He had never imagined that the mission to protect his wife would lead him directly back into his past. A past he had worked hard to forget. He was just as worried as she was. But he didn't want her to see it.

"It will be alright, my love." He whispered, kissing her temple. She shivered, clinging to his shoulders.

Anakin lowered his face to hers and kissed her lightly on the lips. Padme wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

Every emotion within Anakin seemed to double and explode within him. He thanked God with everything in him that this was his wife. She was his.

Raising a hand, he used the force to shut the door to Padme's room.

Anakin woke with a start. Sitting up he looked at his sleeping wife. He rubbed his head. "It was a dream." He mumbled.

He wasn't sure what it had been about. Only that it had been about Padme. Gin Sol had also invaded his dreams. He shook his head and lay back down. He was wide-awake now.

His idle thoughts eventually led him to Tatooine. Tatooine was a painful memory for him. He had been young, vulnerable, and angry.

That anger was what had driven him to slaughter an entire clan of Sand People.

A picture of his mother floated into his head. She had been so weak. So helpless. He had failed to save her. He had failed his mother.

He turned to look at Padme. He stroked her cheek and she smiled in her sleep.

He would never fail her. He would protect her and keep her safe. Always. And he would return to Tatooine if that's what it would take to keep her safe.

Anakin looked out the window. It was still dark, but the sun would be rising soon. He got out of the bed and walked back out into the apartment.

Anakin was sitting on the couch when Gin Sol walked into the room. "The ship is waiting." Anakin stood up. He nodded his head towards Gin Sol then turned his back to him. He hated that Gin Sol had been there to save his wife and he hadn't even known she was in danger. Anakin didn't trust him. He didn't trust anyone when it came to his wife. But Gin Sol was different. The fact that he was feeling things about Padme put Anakin on edge. He hated that he would be assisting on the mission to protect her.

Then, as if summoned by pure thought, Padme walked out of her room. Dorme followed, carrying her bags. Since they were not to draw attention to themselves, Padme wore a simple maroon gown.

Anakin struggled to stop himself from smiling. Even the gown's simplicity could not level her beauty. She wore none of her political makeup, which gave her a more relaxed air. He curls had been woven into an elegant, but simple braid that went down her back. She looked like and angel.

For a moment, Anakin met her eyes and he could see her as she was. He felt her every raw emotion. Trust, concern, fear, love…

He wanted more than anything to just be able to kiss her.

"Senator we must hurry if we are to make the first refugee transport."

Their moment was broken. Padme simply stared at Gin Sol for a moment before realizing she was supposed to respond.

"Very well. I suppose I must go, though I don't believe this is necessary."

Gin Sol smiled. "I'm afraid it is necessary. It would be a shame if anything were to happen to that beautiful face. Milady"

Padme looked down and Anakin stiffened.

"We have a job to do." Said Anakin tightly. It was taking every effort not to punch Gin Sol where he stood.

He walked over to Padme. "Milady." He said, his voice clearly audible. He took the bags Dorme had laid at her feet.

"Come Senator." Said Gin Sol

The three Jedi sat facing the senator. Her droid, R2-D2, was just beyond her.

"Would you like something to eat Senator?" asked Obi Wan. I could send R2 to get you some food."

Behind her, R2 beeped and whistled his agreement.

"No thank you Obi Wan. I'm not hungry."

Anakin looked at his wife and frowned. They had been on the transport for two days and in that time, Padme had barely eaten anything.

"Are you well Senator" asked Anakin. He tried to keep his face from showing too much concern.

Padme waved her hand in the air dismissively. "I'm fine, I just haven't been hungry lately."

Anakin frowned slightly. Padme caught his gaze and looked away.

"So where are we going once we arrive at Tatooine?" asked Padme.

"The plan is to take shelter among the sand dunes…"

Gin Sol couldn't concentrate on what Obi Wan was saying. She was so close. He could smell her. Her every move attracted his attention.

She glanced at him and looked away. He frowned. He hated when she ignored him. He was meant for her and she was ignoring him.

Beside him, Anakin stiffened. Gin Sol could feel is anger. He saw Obi Wan glance at Anakin and frown.

Gin Sol shook his head lightly. Anakin was extremely attracted to Padme. It was painfully obvious. The longing stares, the way he would brush his hand against hers as he walked by. It was a wonder that Obi Wan hadn't picked up on it by now; unless he was choosing to ignore it.

Well, _he _was the one for Padme, not Anakin. And he would prove it to her.

Anakin rose suddenly. "Excuse me master, Senator." He bowed and walked stiffly from the lunch area and down the hall.

Gin Sol smiled within himself. Anakin was making it too easy. He was a fool who could not control his own emotions.

Soon Padme would realize this and when she did, she would come to him willingly.

Padme stared off into the direction Anakin had gone. She sighed.

Obi Wan noticed and caught her eye. "I'm sure Anakin is fine Senator. He probably just needed some air. You know how Anakin can be."

Padme nodded. She knew all too well how Anakin could be. She also knew that he was angry. That was dangerous because when he was angry, he could also become irrational. But that only made her love him more. And only increased her concern

She glanced at Gin Sol. She was sure that Gin Sol was the source behind Anakin's anger. She could feel it. She could feel him. He was watching her. He had been for nearly the entire trip. She was beginning to actually wish for their descendant into Tatooine where she would be able to escape his prying eyes.

Anakin returned by nightfall. He seemed better, but barely.

Padme had changed into a simple, but modest nightshift. Aware of Gin Sol standing nearby, she pulled her robe tighter around her. She paused for a moment and discreetly placed a hand on her stomach. She looked around. She had been feeling strange the last two days. She had been fighting to stay awake and hadn't wanted to eat any food. The food she did consume was merely so she wouldn't cause suspicion and worry Anakin.

She forced herself to think back to see if she remembered eating any strange food.

She glanced up and saw Anakin working on something. "No." she whispered. "I couldn't possibly be…" She shook her head pushing the thought away. She was fine, probably just a slight stomach flu. She looked back at Anakin and walked over to him. "What are you working on?" She asked innocently.

Anakin smiled. "One of my light sabers I didn't completely destroy. Master has fallen into a habit of making me try to repair the light sabers I've ruined."

He sat back on his heels. "How are you doing Padme? You haven't been eating. Are you alright?"

She sighed. "I'm fine Ani, really. It's you I'm concerned about. Are you going to be alright being back on Tatooine?"

Anakin looked away. "If that's what it takes to keep you safe, then I'll be fine.

"But ---"

"Padme. I'll be fine. Please my love, don't worry about me."

Padme looked away and started to pout which only made Anakin laugh.

"You know," she whispered, her lips close to his ear. "I was hoping to fall asleep to the sound of my husband snoring beside me."

Anakin blushed a rose pink color. Lifting his head to the ceiling, he said, "I wish I could love, but I think it would make Obi Wan and Gin Sol a little suspicious."

He looked at her and frowned. "I don't snore."

Padme laughed. "And how do you know that?"

"I would know if I snored." Anakin said indignantly.

Padme gave him a skeptical look.

"Besides," continued Anakin. "Obi Wan would have informed me if I snored."

Padme just smiled. "Speaking of Obi Wan, where is he? And where has R2 gone off to?"

"He and R2 went to find a quiet place to send the Council and update report."

Just then, Gin Sol walked over. "Is there anything I can do for you Senator?"

Padme smiled, "No thank you Gin Sol. Anakin was just showing my how to fix a light saber."

Gin Sol and Anakin simply stared at each other.

Padme stood. "I suppose I should retire. Good night."

"Good night Senator." Said Gin Sol.

"Sleep well Padme."

Padme smiled and headed in the direction of her sleeping palet. Gin Sol blinked at Anakin, then frowned.

"I didn't realize---"

"Good night Gin Sol." Said Anakin. "You should sleep. We will have reached Tatooine by morning."


End file.
